Dark Side of the Moon
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: The Marauders are entering their sixth year at Hogwarts. Morana Potter is an animagus like her brother and two other best friends. She is a wolf. With Quidditch, NEWT classes, and full moons spent in the Shack, they all are extremely busy. Remus is keeping something quiet, something he would prefer none of his friends to know just yet. Remus/OC and wolfmate


**Chapter I: Mischief Express**

 **A/N: I *know* I shouldn't be starting yet another story, but this Marauder era plot bunny just wouldn't leave me be. I know there are similar stories like this, but I believe I can make it my own. Certain casting choices were influenced by Shayalonnie's most glorious story known as Debt of Time. In regards to Peter, I will be doing my best to make him as three dimensional as possible. Some might even say I am being too kind to him. I'm even giving him a subject that he's better at than all the other Marauders. I am going with the names Charlus and Dorea for Harry's paternal grandparents. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy and please tell me what you think! SSD**

* * *

 _"I *knew* I should have packed yesterday! Then again, Jamie always runs late in the morning,"_ Morana Potter thought as she ransacked her room for her school supplies and getting them into her trunk.

Every summer, the Potter twins always left things to the last minute.

"Miss Morana, Mistress Dorea says to get downstairs with your trunk now," the house elf Mina squeaked.

"Yes Mina, thank you. Could go check on my brother and make sure he isn't still sleeping? Dump a bucket of ice cold water on him if he is," she said to the house elf who disapparated, likely to her brother's room.

Morana had just placed her black kneazle Puck into his carrying case when she heard a loud yell down the hall and smirked at it.

"MORANA! I'll get you for that! Why'd you set the bloody house elf on me," her brother roared.

Morana shouted back, "Pick a reason James, I'm sure you can come up with one!"

"Both of you, stop shouting and get to packing or you'll miss breakfast," their mother shouted up the stairs.

At that, both of them shut up and packed.

Breakfast was quick before getting to the Floo.

Morana got into the fireplace first with her trunk. Her mother would bring Puck's carrying case. She clearly shouted "Platform 9 3/4!"

* * *

 _"I hate travelling by Floo. When travelling for speed over comfort in the wizarding world, travel by Floo,"_ Morana thought ruefully as she clambered out the fireplace at the platform and waited for the rest of her family.

A short time later her brother came through, and his hair looked even worse than it usually did. Their parents were close behind.

Once they were out on the platform a very familiar voice called out, "Is it possible for you to have grown even more lovely in the two weeks I haven't seen you?"

"I'm surprised you even noticed my love. No owls in two weeks, what's a girl to think," Morana replied as she turned around to see Sirius Black, who was effectively another brother to her and a second son to her parents. He'd been visiting his cousin Andromeda for the last two weeks of the summer, now that they'd both been blasted off the Black family tree.

Morana flirted with Sirius primarily to drive her brother James up the wall. Sirius felt the same way on the matter, there were no romantic feelings between the two of them.

"Will you two knock it off? We haven't even boarded the *train* yet," James groused.

The other two Marauders present just exchanged smirks. Sirius turned to the older Potter generation with a smile saying, "Mom, Dad. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you Sirius. How was Andromeda," Dorea asked.

"Pretty good. Dora couldn't be more clumsy if she tried, but she's spirited. She was fun to play with," Sirius replied.

After all three sixth years put their trunks in the train, Morana came back for Puck.

"Try to stay out of trouble. Then again, you Marauders attract more trouble than gold does a niffler," their father said.

"We'll be there for the first Quidditch game," their mom said with a smile. The Potter twins had gotten their Quidditch craziness from their mother.

The three present Marauders hugged the Potters goodbye before getting on the train for good.

* * *

They quickly made their way to the compartment that they'd been using since 3rd year. Puck was sleeping somehow in the midst of all the chaos in the hallway on the train.

"When Peter comes keep Puck in his case, Morana. Your familiar goes berserk every time he's loose around Peter," James said as they sat down.

"It's not my bloody fault that Puck doesn't like Peter," Morana sniped back at her brother before replying, "I'll let him out when I go visit the girls." Morana immediately regretted mentioning that, as James got that goofy look on his face.

Heading things off at the pass, she warned, "Leave Evans alone on the train. Do you want her to hit you with the Bat Bogey Hex again?"

James ignored his sister and kept that goofy grin on his face. Morana picked up her Advanced Runes book and started to read it.

Sirius was about to make a comment when Puck started hissing loudly. Morana looked up from her book and asked, "Hello Peter, how was your summer?"

"Not too bad. We went on a trip to Spain. Have you seen Moony," Peter asked as he sat down as far away from Puck as he could. James and Sirius were discussing something excitedly.

"Nope. Figured he'd be doing his duties as a prefect before going to see us. How were your OWLs Peter," Morana asked.

"Some scores could have been better than others. I'm not too upset. I have five NEWT classes I'm taking," Peter replied.

"Which ones?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic," the smaller boy replied.

"You actually _want_ two more years with Binns," Morana rolled her eyes. Peter was the history buff of the Marauders.

"Binns may not be the most interesting teacher, but history is still important. It comes in cycles," Peter argued back.

"I'm aware of that, I'm just glad that I'm done with Binns. What do you think Kettleburn will be having us do in the first semester," Morana asked.

Before Peter could answer, James interrupted with, "Now that we've left the station, we can't let the train ride be completely quiet."

As she put her book down Morana asked, "Well, what do you have in mind, little brother?"

"It's real simple. If and when it works, we'll get to see the snakes in colors other than green and silver," her brother replied. Both James and Sirius had evil grins on their faces.

"I'm always game for pranks on the Slytherins," Morana replied with an identical evil grin to the other three.

"This isn't the only thing that's on the menu for train ride, is it," Peter asked.

"We'll fill the two of you in on the way, let's go," Sirius grinned.

Without further ado, the four Marauders present went off to cause havoc.

* * *

About two hours, and several spells and hexes later, the prank had been set up. The hexes had been thrown between themselves and the older Slytherins. Once they were safely ensconced back in their compartment, James, Morana, Sirius, and Peter were all snickering.

"I can't wait to see the looking on Snivellus's face," James cackled.

Puck began to make noise in his carrying case. Morana got up to leave.

"I'll be going to go see the girls. Puck needs to stretch his legs."

"Give Evans my love," her twin shouted.

Morana rolled her eyes. Lily Evans, even after 5 years of James making an absolute fool of himself, still hated his guts.

* * *

Puck calmed down the moment they left the compartment.

 _"I cannon figure out why Puck doesn't like Peter,"_ Morana thought as she weaved through the corridor.

A short time later, her kneazle promptly started meowing. She noticed that his tail was sticking up.

"Who do you smell, boy," Morana cooed.

"I think he's smelled me," a familiar voice replied.

Morana couldn't help but smile saying, "Hello Remus..." before trailing off as she looked at him for the first time since leaving King's Cross.

Remus it seemed, had hit a major growth spurt over the summer. He was likely taller than James and Sirius now. And while he was still lean, he looked like he'd gotten some extra muscle as well.

She blurted, "Merlin, Remus. What did you eat this summer?"

"Nothing much," Remus's face went a little pink.

"Well, whatever it was Moony, it worked," Morana replied before saying, "Well I have to go now. Puck needs to stretch his legs and I can't have him loose around Peter. I'll be with the girls for a while."

"See you later then," Remus replied as she went down the hall.

* * *

 _"You let her leave,"_ the wolf growled at him.

 _"Yes I did, and don't you start,"_ Remus growled back in his mind.

 _"You know what she is to us,"_ the wolf argued back.

 _"I'm well aware of that. You won't stop reminding me!"_ Remus snarled.

 _"When will you acknowledge it,"_ The wolf asked.

 _"When the time is right!"_

* * *

Morana saw being the only female Marauder as both a good thing and a bad thing at times. It meant that she was in on every prank and got to spend more time with the best friends she could ever have in this life. While Morana was good with her roommates, boys were easier to be friends with. Also unknown to everyone, she explored the grounds of Hogwarts every full moon as an Animagus.

Puck was laying happily in Alice Prewett's lap. Dorcas and Marlene were talking Quidditch. Dorcas was Keeper and Marlene was one of the Chasers for the Gryffindor House team.

Morana herself was on the team as well. She was one of the rare female Beaters. Sirius was the other beater for the team.

"Did you see the game between the Bats and the Cannons," she asked the other two.

Dorcas replied, "The seeker for the Cannons is a joke. The snitch was right next to him and he ignored it."

"You should have seen Jamie yelling. Sirius and I were laughing at him," Morana chuckled at the memory.

The three of them talked Quidditch for a while, with Alice occasionally asking questions.

Puck had just moseyed on over to her when the door to the compartment slammed open. Lily Evans entered, and she looked to be in full temper as she sat down.

"How *do* you live with him," the redhead growled.

Morana was 99.9% certain that Lily was talking to her. She replied with a grin, "I have to live with James. He's my 10 minutes younger than me twin brother. What did he do this time?"

"Jelly-Legs jinxed a Slytherin fifth year. Then he had the nerve to ask me to Hogsmeade again. When will he get it through his abnormally thick skull that I will never go to Hogsmeade or anywhere with him?"

"You present a challenge to my baby brother. You don't fall at his feet," Morana said to the irked redhead before asking, "How was your summer?"

"My parents were great. My sister not so much. I was happy with my OWLs," Lily replied.

"Please. No talking about OWLs. Taking them was bad enough," Alice pled.

The conversation went back to Quidditch for a bit before Dorcas asked Alice, "So... how's Frank?"

The brown haired girl blushed a bit before replying, "We're good. Visited him for a week. It was fun, but his mother is a bit overbearing."

Turning to Morana, Alice asked, "What about you? Are you going to try dating anyone this year?"

Morana groaned. She had made several stabs at dating in the past two years. All had ended in disaster due to the chicanery of the other four Marauders.

"Well, are you?"

"I'd like to try, but I think all the boys that I'd consider dating are too scared now, after what my brother, Remus, Peter, and Sirius have been doing for the past two years. James seems to think that no one is good enough for me," Morana rolled her eyes as she petted Puck.

Alice then got an uncharacteristic smirk on her face when she said, "You know what I have always thought Morana?"

"What's that," she asked warily.

"I think I know who your brother _might_ find good enough for you: One of his friends."

* * *

Morana scoffed at that before saying, "One, Sirius is like another brother to me. And do you honestly see me with Peter?"

"You left out Lupin," Dorcas smirked.

"I was getting to him Dorcas," Morana replied, trying to keep the pink out of her cheeks.

"Remus has always been different from the other three. He's a good friend," she replied whilst petting Puck.

"I saw him in the Prefect's carriage. He must have been eating his Wheaties over the summer," Lily remarked.

"What are Wheaties," Dorcas asked.

"It's a Muggle breakfast cereal. When you eat it properly, it helps keep you healthy," the redhead replied.

"I saw him too," Marlene commented, "Wow. He shot up in terms of height. Looks more comfortable in that body of his. Wouldn't mind sampling some of that myself."

Alice heard what could have been a growl come from Morana.

She knew that Morana was fiercely protective of her brother and the other three Marauders. When Sirius had been slipped a love potion by Elena Zabini last, she'd gone berserk. She'd shot a Stinging Hex so powerful that it had landed Zabini in the hospital wing for a week, and Morana had been given a week's worth of detention with McGonagall.

With Peter, her retaliation had been far simpler. When some Ravenclaws had decided to vanish Peter's notes for History of Magic, due to their jealousy that he was outscoring them in that subject, those same Ravenclaws had a potion of theirs explode on them, turning their skin red and gold for a month. She'd needed Sirius's help for that one, and they hadn't got caught.

With James it had involved an altercation with several Slytherins last year, including Snape. Morana had found a boggart and had somehow sneaked into the Slytherin dorms and hid it in the linen closet in the fifth year dorms. She wouldn't tell anyone how she'd subdued the boggart for that long, not even her brother.

When some of the students decided to get cute with Remus over his scars and the general appearance of his attire, the group of students went missing for over 12 hours on a weekend. Apparently they'd been stuck in a room on the seventh floor which had a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls to do ballet nearby. They claimed a silver wolf had chased them into the room and all over the seventh floor before that. Everyone thought they were barmy. There was no way for a wolf to get inside Hogwarts.

Alice had a theory, even though it was likely way off. A student could be a wolf animagus. But as pulling that off was insanely difficult, she didn't think on it too much.

Of all the Marauders, Morana had always been closest to Remus, who Morana seemed to be even more protective of than her brother. Over the time at Hogwarts, Remus was the Marauder that Morana spent the most time with.

Alice asked, "You fancy him, don't you?"

"Excuse me? Where would you get that idea," Morana asked.

"You know, I don't think Alice is that far off. You're always spending time with him," Marlene decided to join in on the fun.

"I spend time with all of the Marauders. And Remus is the best one to study with," Morana countered.

"You're always giving him chocolate," Alice argued back.

"He's addicted to the stuff. James, Sirius, and Peter give it to him as well," Morana argued, not liking where this was heading.

"I can also think of a few times when you two are reading together, you running your fingers through his hair," Lily remarked.

"We've done that since first year," Morana could feel her frustration at the other girls rising.

"Here's something you can't argue with," Dorcas said with a huge smirk before continuing, "How about the fact that he can't take his eyes off you when he thinks no one is looking?"

Morana felt her face ignite. She had no real argument for that one. Even if she hadn't seen it for herself.

"What makes you say that," Morana asked.

"Ever since third year he's almost always looking at you. Whenever someone catches him, he looks away," Dorcas finished.

Morana was speechless. She then picked up Puck and put him back in his cage.

In as calm a voice as possible she said, "I'll see you lot when we get to the feast."

Morana also had very good idea what her roommates would be discussing.

* * *

The walk back to the Marauder's compartment wasn't an overly long one. Most students were in the compartments chatting with their friends.

Morana was so lost in thought that she ran into someone. She saw a young boy who was rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry for running into you," Morana said as she got a good look at the kid.

He was too small to be anything other than a first year. The boy had silvery blonde hair and purple-ish eyes. Morana also saw that he was wearing a Queen shirt.

 _"That's a Muggleborn,"_ Morana thought before she asked, "What's your name?"

"Andrei," the boy replied shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Andrei. You might want to get dressed soon," she smiled as she went down the passageway.

* * *

Even though her brother had teased her, Morana was happy that she'd come to the platform already in her uniform.

She didn't even bother knocking as she entered the compartment.

James shouted, "OI Morana! Shut the bloody door!"

It was at that point that Morana realized that the boys were in the process of getting dressed. James and Peter were already fully dressed save for their robes. Remus and Sirius on the other hand still had yet to get their shirts on.

Sirius ribbed, "Enjoying the view?"

"It's not like I haven't seen all of you shirtless at one point or another. Even you Sirius Orion Black, are nothing special," Morana snarked back.

She'd barely given Sirius a look. Due to the recent chat with the girls, Morana was looking more closely at Remus.

When one looked past the scars, and Morana always had, Remus could be called good looking. He also had a large frame with broad shoulders, narrow hips, wiry muscles...

 _"OI get your mind back where it belongs! This is Remus! Your best friend,"_ Morana's mind screeched.

* * *

Sirius had watched Morana's gaze rake over Remus. She definitely liked what she saw. She had buried her head back in her Runes book.

Ever since they'd began joining Moony in the Shack, Sirius had noticed the werewolf's protectiveness towards her in Morana in her animagus form, which had been called Aggie due to her silver fur, from the elemental symbol for silver. The other two really hadn't noticed, so Sirius thought that it could be a canine thing.

"So how was the girl talk," Sirius drawled.

"It was mostly Quidditch. Evans tried to start a conversation about OWLs. And no, she had nothing favorable to say about you, my dear, sweet, baby brother."

Morana would sooner eat glass then tell any of them what the girls had discussed. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it herself.

They played Exploding Snap for the rest of the train ride.

As they got off the train, Remus remarked, "I hope this crop of first years is good."

"Looks to be a large incoming class," Morana replied. She saw the boy from earlier and decided to be nice and give him a wave.

He gave her one in return.

The chat during the carriage ride went back to Quidditch. James had been made Captain of the Gryffindor team over the summer.

"We need replacements for Blood at Seeker and Wood at Chaser. The only tryouts will be for those positions. I'm happy with the team that won us the Cup last year," James went into planning mode.

* * *

Andrei was nervous. Apart from talking to that girl on the train, he'd pretty much kept to himself.

It had been nice to find out the reason behind all those strange things he could do.

 _"I hope I do well here,"_ he thought as he walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

"Will the song never end," Sirius groaned.

"It's mostly for the first years Padfoot. They need to hear about the houses, especially if they're Muggleborns." Remus chided.

Lily hissed, "SHHH!"

"Does she really think that anyone above third year listens to it besides her," Morana muttered.

Peter rolled his eyes in response.

Thankfully the Hat finished up a short time later. Professor McGonagall called out, "When I call your name, come forward, and I will place the Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your House.

"Mordred Archer," was the first name. The dark haired boy came forward. The hat thought for a moment before calling out "Slytherin!"

"You owe me two galleons Aggie. I told you that the first sorting would be to Slytherin," Sirius grinned.

"You'll get your money later Sirius," Morana replied. They'd missed a few sortings.

The boy whose name they heard next was Thomas Banner. He had glasses and seemed to be shaking from head to toe.

The Hat called out "Ravenclaw!" The kid unsteadily made his way over to that table.

"No new Gryffindors yet," Remus noticed.

"I'm sure there will be some. It's early in the sorting yet," Morana said with a smile.

The wolf growled happily at that.

Sure enough, a short time later Gryffindor got it's first new member: Elyanna Blood.

The next name called out was Leonard Bones.

"That's a Hufflepuff," Peter whispered. And sure enough he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

The Marauders didn't pay much attention to the next sortings until the name Andrei Dalca was called. Morana noticed that it was the boy from the train.

"Slytherin with hair like that. Looks like he could be related to the Malfoys," James said.

"He's a Muggleborn. When I ran into him on the train, I saw him wearing a Queen shirt," Morana replied.

"I like this kid already. He's got good taste in music," Sirius grinned.

"Wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out that he already knows a wizarding band," Remus grinned.

Before any of the other Marauders could comment further, the Hat shouted out "Gryffindor!"

The Marauders clapped and cheered with the rest of their house as the boy joined their table.

* * *

Andrei was glad to have been sorted. At least he was near the beginning of the alphabet. He would hate to have a name that began towards the end.

Now that he was at the table, he got a better look at his housemates.

He saw the girl from earlier. She was sitting with four boys, the one with glasses looked enough like her to possibly be her brother.

"Those are the Marauders," someone said next to him in a thick burr.

"Excuse me," Andrei asked.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, along with James and Morana Potter. They're sixth years. And you don't cross them lightly," the boy replied.

"How do you know about them," he asked.

"My brother Adrian is a year behind them. They like to play pranks, mainly on Slytherins. My name's Henry Bruce by the way," the black haired boy said as he held out his hand.

"Andrei Dalca," he replied with a small smile.

Both went back to watching the sorting.

* * *

Morana was making a tidy little profit with betting on the sortings of the first years.

"Big incoming class this year," Remus noticed as Delilah Greengrass came up.

All the Marauders said in stereo along with the hat, "Slytherin!"

The next sortings blew right by. When Sonja Vincent was called up there were only two more kids left to be sorted.

"Any guesses as to where this one's headed," Sirius whispered.

"8 sickles for Ravenclaw," Remus said.

"I'll take that bet. That girl looks like a Hufflepuff," Peter replied.

The Hat called out "Ravenclaw" and Peter shifted 8 sickles in front of Remus.

Lily gave all the Marauders and acidic glare.

When Ashara Zima was sorted into Gryffindor the Marauders cheered, mainly for the reason that they were all getting hungry.

Dumbledore went through his opening speech. The Marauders smirked at the reminder that the forest was forbidden to all students.

* * *

The feast went by mostly uneventfully. However towards the end, after the dessert showed up, the badges, ties, and robes of every Slytherin fourth year and above turned Gryffindor red and gold.

Andrei looked and saw four of the five Marauders snickering. One of the boys, the one with the Prefect's badge seemed to have an exasperated smile on his face.

A red haired girl had an expression of the utmost fury on her face. She too had a prefect's badge.

Andrei asked, "Hey Henry, who's the girl with red hair?"

"Lily Evans. According to my brother, James Potter has been making an utter fool of himself over her," Henry replied.

* * *

After Dumbledore had set them off to bed, Morana had to find Remus before he got to the first years.

She asked, "Moony, could you do me a favor?"

* * *

Remus felt the wolf perk up.

"What's the favor," Remus asked. Like he'd say no to her.

"Could you keep an eye on that Muggleborn first year Andrei for me? You'd be able to do it much easier than I can," Morana asked with a smile.

"Of course I will. I'll keep a special eye on him," Remus replied.

"Thank you Remus. I'll see you in the morning," Morana said as she left the hall.

* * *

Even though he always behaved like a gentleman, right now Remus could not help but find himself (and the wolf) ogling Morana's backside.

"Enjoying the view Moony," a familiar voice asked.

Remus about jumped out of his skin before turning around to see Sirius's grin.

"You're luck it was me and not Prongs, mate. Are you actually going to do something about her this year or will you be mucking about? And don't use your furry little problem as an excuse. Aggie knows about it, and doesn't give a damn about it," Sirius snarled. Moony really needed to get his act together. He continued with, "Why do you think I've been helping James terrorize the boys she's dated? You deserve happiness just as much as everyone else!"

Remus was uncertain. The wolf was agreeing with Sirius. And he was tired of arguing with the wolf.

Even though his friends had become illegal animagi for him, a part of him worried that one of them might shift back to human form and he'd attack them.

He called the first years up behind him. Andrei was right up front where Remus could see him.

* * *

 **A/N 2: So.. what do you all think? What did you all think of the prank they pulled on the Slytherins? I would like more suggestions as to pranks the Marauders pull.**


End file.
